babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
GoldenDict/bb BK.ts
XML parse error: %1 at %2,%3 XML pars Öra: %1 à %2,%3 About About àbaut GoldenDict GoldenDict dictionary lookup program, version GoldenDict, elektronik dikçionari, vörçion © 2008-2013 Konstantin Isakov (ikm@goldendict.org) © 2008-2013 Konstantin Isakov (ikm@goldendict.org) Credits: Krediteiçions: Licensed under GNU GPLv3 or later Laisènsen under GNU GPLv3 or posterior Unknown Miwagaru Based on Qt %1 (%2, %3 bit) Beisen ùpon Qt %1 (%2, %3 bitar) ArticleMaker No translation for %1 was found in group %2. Mwu transleiçion für %1 fainden in grūp %2. Welcome! Welkom! Expand article Ikspänd artikol Collapse article Kolläps artikol No translation was found in group %1. Mwu transleiçion wa fainden in grūp %1. Welcome to GoldenDict! To start working with the program, first visit Edit|Dictionaries to add some directory paths where to search for the dictionary files, set up various Wikipedia sites or other sources, adjust dictionary order or create dictionary groups. And then you're ready to look up your words! You can do that in this window by using a pane to the left, or you can look up words from other active applications. To customize program, check out the available preferences at Edit|Preferences. All settings there have tooltips, be sure to read them if you are in doubt about anything. Should you need further help, have any questions, suggestions or just wonder what the others think, you are welcome at the program's forum. Check program's website for the updates. © 2008-2011 Konstantin Isakov. Licensed under GPLv3 or later. ¡Bienvenido a GoldenDict! Para comenzar a utilizar el programa, primero ingrese al menú Editar|Diccionarios para agregar los directorios donde ubicar los diccionarios locales, configurar varios sitios de Wikipedia y definir otras fuentes de traducción online. Podrá también agrupar los diccionarios y ajustar el orden en el que aparecen los resultados de búsqueda. ¡Y ahora, está listo para buscar las palabras que usted desee! La manera tradicional de utilizar un diccionario es introducir el término en el campo de búsqueda ubicado en el panel izquierdo de esta misma ventana. No obstante, a diferencia de la mayoría de los diccionarios electrónicos, no necesita ingresar la palabra específica (lo cual requiere un conocimiento básico de gramática de la lengua a ser traducida). Con GoldenDict, usted puede escribir la forma flexionada de una palabra determinada, que el programa es capaz de reconocer sus raíces, y así efectuar su corrección morfológica. Otra característica fundamental de GoldenDict es que el campo de búsqueda no es la única forma de efectuar búsquedas de palabras: también se puede traducir palabras mientras se encuentra en otros programas por medio del uso de la función de ventana emergente del GoldenDict. Consulte como buscar palabras desde otros programas para saber como funciona este método de búsqueda. Para personalizar el programa, ingrese al menú Editar|Preferencias. Cada opción tiene su propia ayuda que aparece cuando el cursor del mouse está posicionado encima de la misma por unos segundos. Si necesita más ayuda, tiene dudas, sugerencias o cualquier otro pedido, su participación en el foro del programa es bienvenida. Consulte el sitio web del programa para ver si existen nuevas actualizaciones del mismo. © 2008-2011 Konstantin Isakov. Licencia de GNU GPLv3 o posterior. Working with popup Wörkiŋ wiŧ popùp Working with the popup To look up words from other active applications, you would need to first activate the "Scan popup functionality" in Preferences, and then enable it at any time either by triggering the 'Popup' icon above, or by clicking the tray icon down below with your right mouse button and choosing so in the menu you've popped. Trabajar con la función de ventana emergente Para realizar búsquedas de palabras mientras se encuentra en otro programa, primeramente es preciso activar la función de ventana emergente siguiendo los siguientes pasos en la ventana principal del GoldenDict: Ingrese en el menú Editar|Preferencias; Haga click en la pestaña Ventana emergente de lectura; Marque la casilla de selección Activar función de ventana emergente de lectura; Luego presione en Aceptar para guardar la configuración. Con esta opción activada, puede marcar o desmarcar la exhibición de ventana emergente cuando así lo desee. Para ésto, existen dos formas: En la ventana principal, haga click en el botón ventana emergente de lectura, cuya imagen se asemeja a una varita; En el ícono del programa que aparece en la bandeja del sistema, haga click con el botón derecho del mouse y marque la opción ventana emergente de lectura. Then just stop the cursor over the word you want to look up in another application, and a window would pop up which would describe it to you. Una vez que esta opción sea activada, para cualquier palabra, frase o texto situado debajo del cursor del mouse, se mostrará una ventana emergente, exhibiendo inmediatamente los resultados de búsqueda. Then just select any word you want to look up in another application by your mouse (double-click it or swipe it with mouse with the button pressed), and a window would pop up which would describe the word to you. Una vez que esta opción sea activada, para cualquier palabra, frase o texto selecciónelo con el mouse o haga doble click sobre el mismo y se mostrará una ventana emergente, exhibiendo inmediatamente los resultados de búsqueda. (untitled) (mwu tàitol) (picture) (imeij) ArticleRequest Expand article Ikspänd artikol From From Collapse article Kolläps artikol Query error: %1 Error de consulta: %1 Close words: Klos wörds: Compound expressions: Kompaund ikspresçion: Individual words: Indivaidol wörds: ArticleView Resource Rīsōrs Audio Òdio Definition: %1 Difaineiçion: %1 GoldenDict GoldenDict The referenced resource doesn't exist. El recurso referenciado no existe. The referenced audio program doesn't exist. El programa de audio referenciado no existe. &Open Link Abrir &vínculo Open Link in New &Tab Abrir vínculo en nueva &pestaña Open Link in &External Browser Abrir vínculo en Navegador &Web externo &Look up "%1" &Buscar "%1" Look up "%1" in &New Tab Buscar "%1" en una &nueva pestaña Look up "%1" in %2 Buscar "%1" en %2 Look up "%1" in %2 in &New Tab Buscar "%1" en %2 en una nueva p&estaña Playing a non-WAV file Reproducir un archivo que no es WAV To enable playback of files different than WAV, please go to Edit|Preferences, choose the Audio tab and select "Play via DirectShow" there. Para activar la reproducción de archivos que no estén en formato WAV, ingrese a Editar|Preferencias, haga click en la pestaña Audio y marque la opción "Reproducit vía DirectShow". Failed to run a player to play sound file: %1 No fue posible ejecutar un programa reproductor de sonidos: %1 Failed to create temporary file. No fue posible crear archivo temporal. Failed to auto-open resource file, try opening manually: %1. No fue posible abrir el archivo automáticamente, Intente abrirlo manualmente: %1. The referenced resource failed to download. No fue posible descargar el recurso referenciado. WARNING: %1 ATENCIÓN: %1 Form Formyula about:blank about:blank x x Find: Söč: &Previous &Föregående &Next &Nèist Ctrl+G Ctrl+G &Case Sensitive &Coincidencia de mayúsculas/minúsculas Highlight &all &Resaltar todo DictGroupWidget Form Formulario Group icon: Ícono de grupo: Shortcut: Tecla de acceso directo: None Mwu From file... From fayl... Choose a file to use as group icon Elija un archivo para usar como ícono de grupo Images Imeijs All files Ol fayls Error Error Can't read the specified image file. No es posible leer el archivo de imagen especificado. DictGroupsWidget Confirmation Confirmación Are you sure you want to generate a set of groups based on language pairs? ¿Está seguro que desea generar un conjunto de grupos basado en pares de idiomas? DictListModel %1 entries %1 entris DictionaryBar Dictionary Bar Barra de diccionarios Edit this group Editar este grupo EditDictionaries &Sources &Fuentes &Dictionaries &Diccionarios &Groups &Grupos Sources changed Fuentes modificadas Some sources were changed. Would you like to accept the changes? Algunas fuentes fueron modificadas. Desea aceptar las modificaciones? Accept Aceptar Cancel Kansol Dictionaries Diccionarios ExternalViewer the viewer program name is empty el nombre del programa visualizador se encuentra vacío Forvo::ForvoArticleRequest XML parse error: %1 at %2,%3 Error de parsing XML: %1 en %2,%3 Added %1 Agregado %1 by por Male Masculino Female Femenino from from Go to Edit|Dictionaries|Sources|Forvo and apply for our own API key to make this error disappear. Ingrese a Editar|Diccionarios|Fuentes|Forvo y solicite su propia clave de API para que este error desaparezca. GermanTranslit German Transliteration Transliteración de alemán GreekTranslit Greek Transliteration Transliteración de griego GroupComboBox Choose a Group (Alt+G) Elija un grupo (Alt+G) GroupSelectorWidget Form Formulario Look in Ver en Groups Add group Agregar grupo Give a name for the new group: Ingrese un nombre para el nuevo grupo: Rename group Renombrar grupo Give a new name for the group: Ingrese un nuevo nombre para el grupo: Remove group Eliminar grupo Are you sure you want to remove the group %1? ¿Esta seguro que desea eliminar el grupo %1? Remove all groups Eliminar todos Are you sure you want to remove all the groups? ¿Esta seguro que desea eliminar todos los grupos? Groups Groups Dictionaries available: Diccionarios disponibles: Add selected dictionaries to group (Ins) Agregar los diccionarios seleccionados al grupo (Ins) > > Ins Ins Remove selected dictionaries from group (Del) Eliminar los diccionarios seleccionados del grupo (Del) < < Del Del Groups: Grūps: Tab 2 Täb 2 Create new dictionary group Krieit 1-gè niu dikçionari grūp &Add group Ä&dd grūp Create language-based groups Krieit leŋgueij-beisen grūps òtomeitikolli Auto groups Òto-grūps Rename current dictionary group Renombrar el grupo de diccionarios seleccionado Re&name group Re&nombrar grupo Remove current dictionary group Eliminar el grupo de diccionarios seleccionado &Remove group &Eliminar grupo Remove all dictionary groups Eliminar todos los grupos de diccionarios Drag&drop dictionaries to and from the groups, move them inside the groups, reorder the groups using your mouse. Arrastre & suelte los diccionarios dentro de un grupo para agregarlos y muévalos dentro del mismo para ordenarlos Reordene los grupos usando el mouse sobre las pestañas con los nombres de los mismos. Hunspell Spelling suggestions: Sugerencias ortográficas: Afar Afar Abkhazian Abkhazian Avestan Avestan Afrikaans Afrikaans Akan Akan Amharic Amharic Aragonese Aragonese Arabic Arabic Assamese Assamese Avaric Avaric Aymara Aymara Azerbaijani Azerbaijani Bashkir Bashkir Belarusian Belarusian Bulgarian Bulgarian Bihari Bihari Bislama Bislama Bambara Bambara Bengali Bengali Tibetan Tibetan Breton Breton Bosnian Bosnian Catalan Catalan Chechen Chechen Chamorro Chamorro Corsican Corsican Cree Cree Czech Czech Church Slavic Church Slavic Chuvash Chuvash Welsh Welsh Danish Danish German German Divehi Divehi Dzongkha Dzongkha Ewe Ewe Greek Greek English English Esperanto Esperanto Spanish Spanish Estonian Estonian Basque Basque Persian Persian Fulah Fulah Finnish Finnish Fijian Fijian Faroese Faroese French French Western Frisian Western Frisian Irish Irish Scottish Gaelic Scottish Gaelic Galician Galician Guarani Guarani Gujarati Gujarati Manx Manx Hausa Hausa Hebrew Hebrew Hindi Hindi Hiri Motu Hiri Motu Croatian Croatian Haitian Haitian Hungarian Hungarian Armenian Armenian Herero Herero Interlingua Interlingua Indonesian Indonesian Interlingue Interlingue Igbo Igbo Sichuan Yi Sichuan Yi Inupiaq Inupiaq Ido Ido Icelandic Icelandic Italian Italiano Inuktitut Inuktitut Japanese Japanese Javanese Javanese Georgian Georgian Kongo Kongo Kikuyu Kikuyu Kwanyama Kwanyama Kazakh Kazakh Kalaallisut Kalaallisut Khmer Khmer Kannada Kannada Korean Korean Kanuri Kanuri Kashmiri Kashmiri Kurdish Kurdish Komi Komi Cornish Cornish Kirghiz Kirghiz Latin Latin Luxembourgish Luxembourgish Ganda Ganda Limburgish Limburgish Lingala Lingala Lao Lao Lithuanian Lithuanian Luba-Katanga Luba-Katanga Latvian Latvian Malagasy Malagasy Marshallese Marshallese Maori Maori Macedonian Macedonian Malayalam Malayalam Mongolian Mongolian Marathi Marathi Malay Malay Maltese Maltese Burmese Burmese Nauru Nauru Norwegian Bokmal Norwegian Bokmal North Ndebele North Ndebele Nepali Nepali Ndonga Ndonga Dutch Dutch Norwegian Nynorsk Norwegian Nynorsk Norwegian Norwegian South Ndebele South Ndebele Navajo Navajo Chichewa Chichewa Occitan Occitan Ojibwa Ojibwa Oromo Oromo Oriya Oriya Ossetian Ossetian Panjabi Panjabi Pali Pali Polish Polish Pashto Pashto Portuguese Portuguese Quechua Quechua Raeto-Romance Raeto-Romance Kirundi Kirundi Romanian Romanian Russian Russian Kinyarwanda Kinyarwanda Sanskrit Sanskrit Sardinian Sardinian Sindhi Sindhi Northern Sami Northern Sami Sango Sango Serbo-Croatian Serbo-Croatian Sinhala Sinhala Slovak Slovak Slovenian Slovenian Samoan Samoan Shona Shona Somali Somali Albanian Albanian Serbian Serbian Swati Swati Southern Sotho Southern Sotho Sundanese Sundanese Swedish Swedish Swahili Swahili Tamil Tamil Telugu Telugu Tajik Tajik Thai Thai Tigrinya Tigrinya Turkmen Turkmen Tagalog Tagalog Tswana Tswana Tonga Tonga Turkish Turkish Tsonga Tsonga Tatar Tatar Twi Twi Tahitian Tahitian Uighur Uighur Ukrainian Ukrainian Urdu Urdu Uzbek Uzbek Venda Venda Vietnamese Vietnamese Volapuk Volapuk Walloon Walloon Wolof Wolof Xhosa Xhosa Yiddish Yiddish Yoruba Yoruba Zhuang Zhuang Chinese Chinese Zulu Zulu %1 Morphology Morfología de %1 HunspellDictsModel Enabled Activado Name Nombre Initializing Please wait... Por favor espere... Please wait while indexing dictionary Por favor espere mientras los diccionarios son indexados GoldenDict - Initializing GoldenDict - Inicializando Dictionary Name Nombre de diccionario Language Afar Afar Abkhazian Abjasiano Avestan Avestán Afrikaans Afrikaans Akan Acano Amharic Amárico Aragonese Aragonés Arabic Árabe Assamese Asamés Avaric Ávaro Aymara Aimará Azerbaijani Azerí Bashkir Bashkir Belarusian Bielorruso Bulgarian Búlgaro Bihari Bihari Bislama Bislama Bambara Bambara Bengali Bengalí Tibetan Tibetano Breton Bretón Bosnian Bosnio Catalan Catalán Chechen Checheno Chamorro Chamorro Corsican Corso Cree Cree Czech Checo Church Slavic Eslavo eclesiástico Chuvash Chuvash Welsh Galés Danish Danés German Alemán Divehi Divehi Dzongkha Dzongkha Ewe Ewé Greek Griego English Inglés Esperanto Esperanto Spanish Español (Castellano) Estonian Estonio Basque Vasco (Eusquera) Persian Farsí Fulah Fula Finnish Finlandés Fijian Fiyiano Faroese Feroés French Francés Western Frisian Frisio occidental Irish Irlandés Scottish Gaelic Gaélico escocés Galician Gallego Guarani Guaraní Gujarati Gujarati Manx Manés Hausa Hausa Hebrew Hebreo Hindi Hindi Hiri Motu Hiri Motu Croatian Croata Haitian Haitiano Hungarian Húngaro Armenian Armenio Herero Herero Interlingua Interlingua Indonesian Indonesio Interlingue Interlingua Igbo Igbo Sichuan Yi Sichuan Yi Inupiaq Iñupiaq Ido Ido Icelandic Islandés Italian Italiano Inuktitut Inuktitut Japanese Japonés Javanese Javanés Georgian Georgiano Kongo Kongo Kikuyu Kikuyu Kwanyama Kuanyama Kazakh kazajio Kalaallisut Groenlandés Khmer Khmer Kannada Kannada Korean Coreano Kanuri Kanuri Kashmiri Cachemir Kurdish Kurdo Komi Komi Cornish Córnico Kirghiz Kirguís Latin Latín Luxembourgish Luxemburgués Ganda Luganda Limburgish Limburgués Lingala Lingala Lao Laosiano Lithuanian Lituano Luba-Katanga Luba-Katanga Latvian Letón Malagasy Malgache Marshallese Marshalés Maori Maorí Macedonian Macedonio Malayalam Malayalam Mongolian Mongol Marathi Marathi Malay Malayo Maltese Maltés Burmese Birmano Nauru Nauru Norwegian Bokmal Bokmål noruego North Ndebele Sindebele Nepali Nepalés Ndonga Ndonga Dutch Holandés Norwegian Nynorsk Nynorsk noruego Norwegian Noruego South Ndebele Nrebele Navajo Navajo Chichewa Chichewa Occitan Occitano Ojibwa Ojibwa Oromo Oromo Oriya Oriya Ossetian Osetio Panjabi Punjabi Pali Pali Polish Polaco Pashto Pashto Portuguese Portugués Quechua Quechua Raeto-Romance Retorrománica Kirundi Kirundi Romanian Rumano Russian Ruso Kinyarwanda Quiñaruanda Sanskrit Sánscrito Sardinian Sardo Sindhi Sindhi Northern Sami Sami septentrional Sango Sango Serbo-Croatian Serbocroata Sinhala Cingalés Slovak Eslovaco Slovenian Esloveno Samoan Samoano Shona Shona Somali Somalí Albanian Albanés Serbian Serbio Swati Suazi Southern Sotho Sesotho Sundanese Sondanés Swedish Sueco Swahili Suahili Tamil Tamil Telugu Telugu Tajik Tayiko Thai Tailandés Tigrinya Tigriña Turkmen Turcomano Tagalog Tagalo Tswana Setsuana Tonga Tonga Turkish Turco Tsonga Tsonga Tatar Tártaro Twi Twi Tahitian Tahitiano Uighur Uigur Ukrainian Ucraniano Urdu Urdú Uzbek Uzbeco Venda Venda Vietnamese Vietnamita Volapuk Volapük Walloon Valón Wolof Wolof Xhosa Xhosa Yiddish Yiddish Yoruba Yoruba Zhuang Chuan Chinese Chino Zulu Zulú LoadDictionaries Error loading dictionaries Error al cargar diccionarios MainWindow Navigation Barra de navegación Back Atrás Forward Adelante Scan Popup Ventana emergente de lectura Pronounce word Pronounce word Show &Main Window &Mostrar ventana principal &Quit &Salir Loading... Cargando... Skip This Release Saltarse esta versión Unknown Unknown Page Setup Configurar página No printer is available. Please install one first. Impresora no disponible. Por favor instale una primero. Print Article Imprimir artículo Save Article As Guardar artículo como Html files (*.html *.htm) Archivos HTML (*.html *.htm) Error Error Can't save article: %1 No es posible guardar el artículo: %1 Error loading dictionaries Error loading dictionaries %1 dictionaries, %2 articles, %3 words %1 diccionarios, %2 artículos, %3 palabras Failed to initialize hotkeys monitoring mechanism. Make sure your XServer has RECORD extension turned on. No fue posible inicializar el mecanismo de monitoreo de las teclas de acceso rápido. Verifique que su XServer posea la extensión RECORD activada. New Release Available Nueva versión disponible Version %1 of GoldenDict is now available for download. Click Download to get to the download page. La versión %1 de GoldenDict está disponible ahora para descargar. Haga click en Descargar para ir a la página web de descarga. Download Descargar Look up in: Buscar en: Show Names in Dictionary Bar Mostrar nombres en la barra de diccionarios Show Small Icons in Toolbars Mostrar íconos pequeños en las barras &Menubar Barra de &menú Found in Dictionaries: Resultados en diccionarios: Pronounce Word (Alt+S) Pronunciar palabra (Alt+S) Zoom In Acercar Zoom Out Alejar Normal Size Tamaño normal Words Zoom In Aumentar tamaño palabras Words Zoom Out Reducir tamaño palabras Words Normal Size Tamaño normal de palabras Close current tab Cerrar pestaña actual Close all tabs Cerrar todas las pestañas Close all tabs except current Cerrar todas las pestañas excepto la actual Look up: Buscar: All Todos Opened tabs Pestañas abiertas Open Tabs List Abrir lista de pestañas (untitled) (sin título) %1 - %2 %1 - %2 WARNING: %1 ATENCIÓN: %1 You have chosen to hide a menubar. Use %1 to show it back. Ha elegido ocultar la barra de menú. Utilice %1 para mostrarla nuevamente. Ctrl+M Ctrl+M GoldenDict GoldenDict Tab 1 Tab 1 Tab 2 Tab 2 Welcome! ¡Bienvenido! &File &Archivo &Edit &Editar &Help A&yuda Results Navigation Pane Cuadro de navegación de resultados &Dictionaries... F3 &Diccionarios... F3 &Preferences... &Preferencias... &Sources... &Sources... F2 F2 &Groups... &Grupos... &View &Ver &Zoom &Zoom H&istory &Historial &Dictionaries... &Diccionarios... F3 F3 F4 F4 &Homepage &Sitio web &About &Acerca de GoldenDict About GoldenDict Acerca de GoldenDict F1 F1 Quit from application Salir del programa Ctrl+Q Ctrl+Q &Forum &Foro &Close To Tray &Cerrar a bandeja Minimizes the window to tray Minimiza la ventana a la bandeja Ctrl+F4 Ctrl+F4 &Save Article &Guardar artículo Save Article Guardar artículo &Print &Imprimir Ctrl+P Ctrl+P Page Set&up &Configurar página Print Preview Vista preliminar Rescan Files Reescanear archivos Ctrl+F5 Ctrl+F5 &Clear &Limpiar New Tab Nueva pestaña Ctrl+T Ctrl+T &Configuration Folder Carpeta de &configuración Search Pane Cuadro de búsqueda Ctrl+F11 Ctrl+F11 MediaWiki::MediaWikiArticleRequest XML parse error: %1 at %2,%3 Error de parsing XML: %1 en %2,%3 MediaWiki::MediaWikiWordSearchRequest XML parse error: %1 at %2,%3 Error de parsing XML: %1 en %2,%3 MediaWikisModel Enabled Activado Name Nombre Address Dirección OrderAndProps Form Formulario Dictionary order: Orden de diccionarios: ... ... Inactive (disabled) dictionaries: Diccionarios inactivos (desactivados): Dictionary information Información del diccionario Name: Nombre: Total articles: Total de artículos: Total words: Total de palabras: Translates from: Traduce de: Translates to: Traduce a: Files comprising this dictionary: Archivos que componen este diccionario: Adjust the order by dragging and dropping items in it. Drop dictionaries to the inactive group to disable their use. Ajuste el orden de los diccionarios arrastrando y soltando los mismos en donde desee ubicarlos.Arrastre diccionarios al grupo de inactivos para desactivarlos. PathsModel Path Ruta de directorio Recursive Búsqueda recursiva Preferences Preferences Preferencias &Interface &Interfaz Tabbed browsing Navegación por pestañas Normally, opening a new tab switches to it immediately. With this on however, new tabs will be opened without switching to them. Normalmente, al abrir una nueva pestaña, el programa cambia a ésta de manera inmediata. Sin embargo, si esta opción se activa las nuevas pestañas se abrirán sin que el programa cambie el foco a ellas. Open new tabs in background Abrir nuevas pestañas en segundo plano With this on, new tabs are opened just after the current, active one. Otherwise they are added to be the last ones. Con esta opción activada, las nuevas pestañas se posicionarán a continuación de la pestaña activa actual. Caso contrario, se agregarán al final de la lista de pestañas. Open new tabs after the current one Abrir nuevas pestañas a continuación de la actual Select this option if you don't want to see the main tab bar when only a single tab is opened. Seleccione esta opción para no mostrar la barra de pestañas cuando existe una única pestaña. Hide single tab Ocultar única pestaña When enabled, an icon appears in the sytem tray area which can be used to open main window and perform other tasks. Con esta opción activada, un ícono aparecerá en la bandeja del sistema, el cual puede usarse para abrir la ventana principal del programa y ejecutar otras operaciones. Enable system tray icon Activar ícono en bandeja del sistema With this on, the application starts directly to system tray without showing its main window. Con esta opción activada, el programa aparece directamente en la bandeja del sistema, sin mostrar la ventana principal. Start to system tray Iniciar a bandeja del sistema With this on, an attempt to close main window would hide it instead of closing the application. Con esta opción activada, al intentar cerrar la ventana principal del programa, éste se ocultará en vez de cerrarse. Close to system tray Cerrar a bandeja del sistema Startup Inicio Start with system Auto-ejecutar el programa al iniciar el sistema Interface language: Idioma de la interfaz: Display style: Estilo de visualización: Double-click translates the word clicked Traducir la palabra con un doble click sobre la misma Normally, pressing ESC key moves focus to the translation line. With this on however, it will hide the main window. Normalmente, al presionar la tecla ESC el programa hace foco en el cuadro de búsqueda. Sin embargo, si esta opción se activa se cerrará la ventana principal. ESC key hides main window La tecla ESC oculta la ventana principal Chooses whether the scan popup mode is on by default or not. If checked, the program would always start with the scan popup active. Elige si la ventana emergente de lectura se activará por defecto o no. Si estuviera tildada, el programa siempre se iniciará con la ventana emergente de lectura activa. Normally, in order to activate a popup you have to maintain the chosen keys pressed while you select a word. With this enabled, the chosen keys may also be pressed shortly after the selection is done. Normalmente, para activar una ventana emergente, deberá mantener presionada las teclas elegidas mientras selecciona una palabra. Con esta opción activada, las teclas elegidas también podrán presionarse luego de que la selección fuera realizada. Hotkeys Teclas de acceso rápido Use the following hotkey to show or hide the main window: Utilizar la siguiente tecla de acceso rápido para mostrar/ocultar la ventana principal: Use the following hotkey to translate a word from clipboard: Utilizar la siguiente tecla de acceso rápido para traducir una palabra del portapeles: The hotkeys are global and work from any program and within any context as long as GoldenDict is running in background. Las teclas de acceso rápido son globales y funcionan desde cualquier programa y dentro de cualquier contexto, siempre y cuando el GoldenDict esté siendo ejecutado en segundo plano. &Scan Popup &Ventana emergente de lectura Automatically starts GoldenDict after operation system bootup. Iniciar automáticamente el GoldenDict al terminar de iniciarse el sistema. When enabled, a translation popup window would be shown each time you point your mouse on any word on the screen (Windows) or select any word with mouse (Linux). When enabled, you can switch it on and off from main window or tray icon. Con esta opción activada, se mostrará una ventana emergente de traducción cada vez que apunte (Windows) o seleccione (Linux) cualquier palabra en la pantalla con el mouse. También podrá activar/desactivar esta opción desde la ventana principal o el ícono de la bandeja del sistema. Scan popup functionality Scan popup functionality Enable scan popup functionality Activar función de ventana emergente de lectura Start with scan popup turned on Iniciar con la ventana emergente de lectura activada With this enabled, the popup would only show up if all chosen keys are in the pressed state when the word selection changes. Con esta opción activada, la ventana emergente aparecerá sólo si todas las teclas seleccionadas estuvieran siendo presionadas cuando la selección de la palabra cambia. Only show popup when all selected keys are kept pressed: Mostrar la ventana emergente sólo cuando se presionan todas las teclas seleccionadas abajo: Left Ctrl only Sólo Ctrl izquierdo Left Ctrl Ctrl izquierdo Right Shift only Sólo Shift derecho Right Shift Shift derecho Alt key Tecla Alt Alt Alt Ctrl key Tecla Ctrl Ctrl Ctrl Left Alt only Sólo Alt izquierdo Left Alt Alt izquierdo Shift key Tecla Shift Shift Shift Right Alt only Sólo Alt derecho Right Alt Alt derecho Right Ctrl only Sólo Ctrl derecho Right Ctrl Ctrl derecho Left Shift only Sólo Shift izquierdo Left Shift Shift izquierdo Windows key or Meta key Tecla Windows o tecla Meta Win/Meta Win/Meta Keys may also be pressed afterwards, within Las teclas pueden también presionarse posteriormente, dentro de los To avoid false positives, the keys are only monitored after the selection's done for a limited amount of seconds, which is specified here. Para evitar falsos positivos, las teclas son controladas solamente después de realizada la seleción dentro del límite de tiempo especificado aquí. secs segundos Send translated word to main window instead of to show it in popup window Send translated word to main window Note: You appear to be running an X.Org XServer release which has the RECORD extension broken. Hotkeys in GoldenDict will probably not work. This must be fixed in the server itself. Please refer to the following bug entry and leave a comment there if you like. Nota: Parece que está ejecutando una versión de X.Org XServer con la extensión RECORD defectuosa. Las teclas de acceso rápido en GoldenDict probablemente no funcionen. Esto debe corregirse en el mismo server. Por favor diríjase al siguiente reporte de error y deje un comentario ahí si lo desea. &Audio &Audio Pronunciation Pronunciación Auto-pronounce words in main window Auto-pronunciar palabras en la ventana principal Auto-pronounce words in scan popup Auto-pronunciar palabras en la ventana emergente de lectura Playback Reproducción Use Windows native playback API. Limited to .wav files only, but works very well. Utilice la API de reproducción de audio nativa de Windows. Limitado sólo a archivos .WAV, pero funciona muy bien. Play via Windows native API Reproducir vía API nativa de Windows Play audio via Phonon framework. May be somewhat unstable, but should support most audio file formats. Reproducir audio vía el framework Phonon. Esta opción puede ser un poco inestable pero debería funcionar con la mayoría de los formatos de audio. Play via Phonon Reproducir vía Phonon Use any external program to play audio files Utilice un programa externo para reproducir archivos de audio Use external program: Utilizar un programa externo: Ad&vanced A&vanzado ScanPopup extra technologies Opciones avanzadas de ventana emergente de lectura Try to use IAccessibleEx technology to retrieve word under cursor. This technology works only with some programs that support it (for example Internet Explorer 9). It is not needed to select this option if you don't use such programs. Intenta utilizar la tecnología IAccessibleEx para obtener la palabra debajo del cursor del mouse. Esta tecnología funciona sólo con los programas que la soportan (Por ejemplo Internet Explorer 9). No necesita seleccionar esta opción si no utiliza tales programas. Use &IAccessibleEx Utilizar &IAccessibleEx Try to use UI Automation technology to retrieve word under cursor. This technology works only with some programs that support it. It is not needed to select this option if you don't use such programs. Intenta utilizar la tecnología UI Automation para obtener la palabra debajo del cursor del mouse. Esta tecnología funciona sólo con los programas que la soportan. No necesita seleccionar esta opción si no utiliza tales programas. Use &UIAutomation Utilizar &UIAutomation Try to use special GoldenDict message to retrieve word under cursor. This technology works only with some programs that support it. It is not needed to select this option if you don't use such programs. Intenta utilizar la tecnología GoldenDict message para obtener la palabra debajo del cursor del mouse. Esta tecnología funciona sólo con los programas que la soportan. No necesita seleccionar esta opción si no utiliza tales programas. Use &GoldenDict message Utilizar &GoldenDict message Program to play audio files: Program to play audio files: &Network &Red Enable if you wish to use a proxy server for all program's network requests. Active esta opción para utilizar un servidor proxy para todos los accesos a la red del programa. Use proxy server Utilizar servidor proxy Type: Tipo: Host: Servidor: Port: Puerto: User: Usuario: Password: Contraseña: Enabling this would make GoldenDict block most advertisements by disallowing content (images, frames) not originating from the site you are browsing. If some site breaks because of this, try disabling this. Con esta opción activada, GoldenDict bloqueará la mayoría de los anuncios de publicidad al desactivar el contenido (imágenes, frames, etc.) que no sea originario del sitio web que está accediendo. Si algunos sitios web dejan de funcionar, intente desactivar esta opción. Disallow loading content from other sites (hides most advertisements) No permitir la carga de contenido de otros sitios web (oculta la mayoría de los anuncios de publicidad) Enabling this would allow to listen to sound pronunciations from online dictionaries that rely on Flash or other web plugins. Plugin must be installed for this option to work. Con esta opción activada, podrá escuchar pronunciaciones de palabras en diccionarios online que necesiten para esto de Flash u otros plugins web. El plugin debe estar instalado en el sistema para que esta opción funcione. Enable web plugins Activar plugins web When this is enabled, the program periodically checks if a new, updated version of GoldenDict is available for download. If it is so, the program informs the user about it and prompts to open a download page. Con esta opción activada, el programa verifica periódicamente si está disponible para descargar una versión actualizada del GoldenDict. Si fuera así, el programa informa al usuario sobre la misma y abre una página web de descarga utilizando el navegador de internet. Check for new program releases periodically Verificar periódicamente si hay nuevas versiones del programa System default Por defecto English English Russian Russian Default Por defecto Lingvo Lingvo Play via DirectShow Reproducir vía DirectShow Changing Language Modificar idioma Restart the program to apply the language change. Reinicie el programa para aplicar el cambio de idioma. ProgramTypeEditor Audio Audio Plain Text Texto simple Html Html Prefix Match Coincidencia prefijo Unknown Desconocido Programs::RunInstance No program name was given. No se ha ingresado el nombre del programa. The program has crashed. Ha ocurrido un error en el programa. The program has returned exit code %1. El programa ha retornado un error %1. ProgramsModel Enabled Activado Type Tipo Name Nombre Command Line Línea de comando Romaji Hepburn Romaji for Hiragana Hepburn Romaji para Hiragana Hepburn Romaji for Katakana Hepburn Romaji para Katakana RussianTranslit Russian Transliteration Transliteración de ruso ScanPopup %1 results differing in diacritic marks %1 results differing in diacritic marks %1 result(s) beginning with the search word %1 result(s) beginning with the search word Dialog Diálogo word palabra List Matches (Alt+M) Listar coincidencias (Alt+M) Alt+M Alt+M Pronounce Word (Alt+S) Pronunciar palabra (Alt+S) Alt+S Alt+S Send word to main window (Alt+W) Alt+W Shows or hides the dictionary bar Muestra u oculta la barra de diccionarios Use this to pin down the window so it would stay on screen, could be resized or managed in other ways. Utilice esta opción para fijar la ventana de modo que quede en la pantalla, pueda ser redimensionada o pueda ser manipulada de otras formas. List matches List matches ... ... Pronounce word Pronounce word SoundDirsModel Path Ruta de directorio Name Nombre Sources (not available in portable version) (no disponible en versión portátil) Choose a directory Elija un directorio Confirm removal Confirmar eliminación Remove directory %1 from the list? ¿Eliminar el directorio %1 de la lista? Remove site %1 from the list? ¿Eliminar el sitio %1 de la lista? Remove program %1 from the list? ¿Eliminar el programa %1 de la lista? Sources Sources Files Archivos Paths to search for the dictionary files: Rutas de directorios donde buscar los archivos de los diccionarios: &Add... &Agregar... &Remove &Eliminar Re&scan now Ree&scanear ahora Sound Dirs Pronunciación Make dictionaries from bunches of audiofiles by adding paths here: Cree diccionarios de un conjunto de archivos de sonido al agregar rutas de directorios aquí: Morphology Morfología Path to a directory with Hunspell/Myspell dictionaries: Ruta de directorio con diccionarios Hunspell/Myspell: &Change... &Modificar... Available morphology dictionaries: Diccionarios morfológicos disponibles: Each morphology dictionary appears as a separate auxiliary dictionary which provides stem words for searches and spelling suggestions for mistyped words. Add appropriate dictionaries to the bottoms of the appropriate groups to use them. Cada diccionario morfológico aparece comoun diccionario auxiliar separado que brinda raíces de palabras para búsquedas y sugerencias de ortografía para palabras escritas de manera incorrecta. Agregue los diccionarios al final de los grupos pertinentes para utilizarlos. Websites Sitios web Any websites. A string %GDWORD% will be replaced with the query word: Ingrese todos los sitios web que quiera. La ocurrencia %GDWORD% se reemplazará por el término de búsqueda especificado: Alternatively, use %GD1251% for CP1251, %GDISO1% for ISO 8859-1. Como alternativa, puede utilizar %GD1251% para codificación CP1251 y %GDISO1% para codificación ISO-8859-1. Programs Programas Any external programs. A string %GDWORD% will be replaced with the query word. The word will also be fed into standard input. Ingrese todos los programas externos que quiera. La ocurrencia %GDWORD% se reemplazará por el término de búsqueda especificado. La misma también será enviada a la entrada estándar. Forvo Forvo Live pronunciations from forvo.com. The site allows people to record and share word pronunciations. You can listen to them from GoldenDict. Pronunciación de palabras de forvo.com. Este sitio web permite grabar y compartir la pronunciación de palabras. Es posible escucharlas en GoldenDict. Enable pronunciations from Forvo Activar la función para escuchar la pronunciación del sitio Forvo API Key: Clave API: Use of Forvo currently requires an API key. Leave this field blank to use the default key, which may become unavailable in the future, or register on the site to get your own key. El uso del sitio web Forvo actualmente requiere una clave API. Deje este campo en blanco para utilizar la clave por defecto, que podría caducar en el futuro, o regístrese en el sitio para obtener su propia clave. Get your own key here, or leave blank to use the default one. Obtenga su propia clave aquí, o deje este campo en blanco para utilizar la clave por defecto. Language codes (comma-separated): Códigos de idiomas (separados por coma): List of language codes you would like to have. Example: "en, ru". Lista de códigos de idioma que a Ud. le gustaría tener. Por ejemplo: "en, ru". Full list of language codes is available here. Una lista completa de códigos de idioma está disponible aquí. Transliteration Transliteración Russian transliteration Transliteración de ruso Greek transliteration Transliteración de griego German transliteration Transliteración de alemán Enables to use the Latin alphabet to write the Japanese language Permite utilizar el alfabeto latino para escribir el idioma japonés Japanese Romaji Japonés romanizado Systems: Sistemas: The most widely used method of transcription of Japanese, based on English phonology El método de transcripción del japonés más utilizado, basado en la fonología inglesa Hepburn Romanización Hepburn The most regular system, having a one-to-one relation to the kana writing systems. Standardized as ISO 3602 Not implemented yet in GoldenDict. El sistema más regular, el cual posee una relación de uno a uno con el sistema de escritura kana. Estandarizado como ISO 3602 Todavía no está implementado en GoldenDict. Nihon-shiki Nihon-shiki Based on Nihon-shiki system, but modified for modern standard Japanese. Standardized as ISO 3602 Not implemented yet in GoldenDict. Basado en el sistema Nihon-shiki, pero modificado para un nivel de japonés moderno. Estandarizado como ISO 3602 Todavía no está implementado en GoldenDict. Kunrei-shiki Kunrei-shiki Syllabaries: Silabarios: Hiragana Japanese syllabary Silabario japonés Hiragana Hiragana Hiragana Katakana Japanese syllabary Silabario japonés Katakana Katakana Katakana Each morphology dictionary appears as a separate auxiliary dictionary which provides stem words for searches and spelling suggestions for mistyped words. Add appropriate dictionaries to the bottoms of the appropriate groups to use them. Each morphology dictionary appears as a separate auxiliary dictionary which provides stem words for searches and spelling suggestions for mistyped words. Add appropriate dictionaries to the bottoms of the appropriate groups to use them. Wikipedia Wikipedia Wikipedia (MediaWiki) sites: Sitios de Wikipedia (MediaWiki): WebSitesModel Enabled Enàbolen Name Neim Address Ädjres WordFinder Failed to query some dictionaries. No fue posible consultar algunos diccionarios. Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion